The Dating Experimentation
by Kaseyonline
Summary: The girls try to add some excitement in their lives by swapping boyfriends/husbands. Maybe AU but could turn a bit OOC as new territories might be explored. This though will not upset the established relationships in the end...NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any of its characters. Not trying to infringe on anyone, just trying to write a decent story and maybe get a laugh or two in the process. Reviews are wonderful and food for my soul. Thank you for reading...**

 _The Concept is Conceived_

Penny, Amy and Bernadette were enjoying a nice bottle of wine together at the Hofstadter apartment when Penny sighed a very loud, bored sigh. Bernadette asked what was wrong.

"It's Saturday night, I'm married and I'm still sitting here with you all while my man is across the hall playing games with his friends."

"You didn't think it would really change did you?" Amy asked. Penny nodded slightly.

"Look at Howie and I. We have to work hard at finding alone time together with Stuart around and a new video game coming out monthly that just has to be played or the universe will spontaneously com bust," Bernadette said a little too strongly. Amy patted her leg telling her it was alright.

"We need to find another game that we can all play," Amy said. "Remember when we played Dungeons and Dragons. That was fun wasn't it?"

"You know Leonard and I tried to play games in bed but he asks way too many question," Penny said.

"I don't think I want to play a game that the guys always play. Let's think of something that we would enjoy more," Bernadette suggested. The girls sat, sipping their wine and thinking.

"Truth or Dare?" Amy suggested after a while.

"We tried that between us. I can't imagine the guys having any secrets they don't want revealed," Penny replied.

"Yeah we know them too well. And they would probably want to do dares that involve drone or uranium," Bernadette agreed.

"We know our own guys but what if our guys were different guys," Penny said mulling it over in her mind. Bernadette and Amy looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"What if instead of Sheldon meeting you at that coffee house it was Raj? Or I set you up with Sheldon instead of Howard Bernie?" Penny said excitedly.

"I don't understand. You want us to swap husbands or boyfriends?" Bernadette asked.

"I think our relationships work because we are with the guys we are suppose to be with," Amy said. Even though she wasn't technically with Sheldon at the present time, she would always consider him the one.

"Well I think it would be fun," Penny said giving them her look that they better agree.

"I don't think the guys would go along with it. Leonard still feels guilty about what happened on the ship," Bernadette replied.

"And we have four guys and only three of us," Amy stated.

"We'll just have to bring Emily in on this. Bernadette you call her while I make up the new matches," Penny said getting up and going into her bedroom to get paper and a pen.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Amy said. "This could really send Sheldon in a spiral to try to relate to someone else." Bernadette thought about it for a moment.

"I'm sure Penny will put herself with Sheldon. I can't imagine she would want Howard and she's already been with Raj."

"Okay I've got the matches," Penny said sitting back down. "It wasn't easy and I almost changed my mind in wanting to do this."

"Then maybe we shouldn't," Amy said.

"No, I said we're doing this and so we're doing this," Penny said strongly. The girls looked at each other and wondered what had gotten into Penny.

"I called Emily and she said she's in. I guess we can fill her in when we tell the guys," Bernadette said.

"So who gets who?"

"I was thinking and thinking and almost gave myself a headache since we all have so much history with each of them. Well except Emily. So I put their names on a piece of paper and I think we should just randomly pick." Penny put the box in front of Amy first.

"Rajesh," Amy said. Penny smiled.

"Howard," Bernadette said enthusiastically. Penny shook her head no and made Bernadette pick again. "Sheldon."

"Okay that leaves Howard with me and Emily will get Leonard."

"Fasten your seat belts, this is going to be a bumpy ride," Bernadette said and then downed the rest of her wine.

TBC


	2. Penny Rallies the Guys

**A/N: I am very grateful for the reviews I have gotten. I know this story is different but I am happy that there are so many that are willing to take this ride. I welcome all constructive criticism and hope that I will grow to become an awesome BBT writer. God bless...**

 _Penny Rallies the Guys_

"Leonard are you awake?"

"Hmm?" he said turning over to face his wife. He put his arm around her waist and seemed to fall back to sleep.

"Leonard!" Penny almost yelled. He sat up on an elbow and said he was up.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," she replied sitting up on her elbows. He nodded that he was awake.

"Do I need to put my glasses on?" he asked.

"No, but I need you to trust me." Leonard's eyes widened. This was not a good start.

"I trust you," he said hesitantly.

"The girls and I came up with a sort of game that we all want to play." Leonard raised his eyebrow intrigued. "We thought it would be great to do something we all can do."

"Another D&D?" Leonard asked now sitting up. This could be exciting. His mind started to swirl with ideas. He would be the Dungeon Master but use Howard for voices where needed.

"No honey." Leonard's shoulders sagged. "But it's going to be even better."

"Tell me."

"We are going to swap partners," Penny said now excited.

"What?" Leonard replied as only he could. "What two weeks into our marriage and you are already tired of me?"

"No, no. See there was this show called _Celebrity Wife Swap_ where wives would swap lives with each other. It was pretty funny to see the women so out of place with their new 'husband'." Leonard stared at his wife for a moment at her lit up face and then reached over and put on his glasses. He would need all his senses.

"Where are we going to find a celebrity who would be willing to be my wife?" he asked. Penny tilted her head and smiled.

"Oh honey. That's just where I got the idea. We are going to swap with our friends."

"Our friends?"

"Yes. Listen to the NEW couples that we picked out," Penny said and got the list that was sitting on the nightstand. "We drew names so it would be fair."

"Okay. So who did I get paired with."

"Um, Emily." Leonard backed away from Penny.

"She's scary," he replied acting out his feelings.

"I got Howard if that makes you feel any better."

"Handsy Howard? There isn't going to be any physical part of this swap right?" Leonard asked.

"No, nothing like that. The guys will just plan a weekend with their "date" and that's all," Penny said proud of her idea.

"I knew the sex was wayyy too good tonight. You were buttering me up," Leonard said laying back down.

"Leonard come on. It'll be fun," she said and then laid down next to him. She took off his glasses and put them on the stand. She started giving him soft kisses all over his face and neck.

"Okay I'll do it," Leonard said enjoying the attention Penny was giving his earlobe.

"There's just one other thing," she said in between nibbles. Leonard breathed out a yes. "You have to convince Sheldon." Leonard's eyes opened wide.

"Mood killer," he called his wife before letting out a huge sigh.

* * *

The guys were sitting in 4A waiting for Leonard to arrive. They knew the girls were over in the other apartment and were all quizzical as to what was going on. Raj decided to break the silence with an observation and a question.

"Okay this apartment here we used to call Leonard's and the one across the hall Penny's. Now that they are married, what do we call them?"

"I don't know why you called MY apartment Leonard's when it should have been called Sheldon's or Sheldon and Leonard's. My name coming first of course," Sheldon replied a bit on the cranky side. He hadn't been in a good mood all day because they changed the mayonnaise from _Helmanns_ to _Miracle Whip_ in the potato salad.

"Why isn't Leonard living at 4B where his wife is?" Howard asked.

"Didn't you hear? They are going to time share each apartment until Sheldon gets used to being alone," Raj informed him.

"I have the perfect person for you - " Howard started.

"No," Sheldon replied.

"But he even cooks."

"No." Howard slumped into the chair and sighed. No getting rid of Stuart any time soon he figured. Silence filled the room until Leonard came rushing in the door.

"Sorry I'm late but there was a situation at the lab when the power flicked on and off and things were dropping and magnets were sticking to things you never thought they would," he said quickly and then took a seat in his usual spot as Howard moved to the chair next to him.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Raj asked.

"Penny had this idea-"

"Oh boy," Sheldon said cutting Leonard off.

"Penny had this idea and the girls agreed," Leonard paused waiting for another remark from Sheldon. When there was none forthcoming he continued. "She wants to do something called wife swapping."

"Is that anything like swinging because you know I could totally get into that," Howard asked enthusiastically.

"No it's not that. Penny said she saw a show about celebrities doing it," Leonard replied.

"I've seen it. There was one with Cloris Leachman and Pia Zadora. So funny," Raj said. "Which celebrities are we going to get?"

"Not celebrities. The girls – our girls," Leonard said. The guys looked at each other and didn't seem to be too fond of the idea.

"I don't think I want any part of this," Sheldon said getting up and walking towards his bedroom.

"Me either. Can't we just play Dungeon and Dragons again?" Howard asked.

"Bowling?" Raj suggested.

"No bowling," Leonard said remembering how Penny broke up with him the last time they bowled together.

"Paintball?"

"Oh I could get into that. I call captain," Sheldon said coming back and sitting down in his spot.

"No, no and no," Leonard said firmly. "The game is wife/girlfriend swapping and that's it."

"Well you may recall Leonard that Miss Amy Farrah Fowler is no longer my girlfriend so that leaves me out."

"Sheldon maybe if you play this game you can show Amy that you are trying. That will score you some points," Howard stated.

"Points? I have to earn points now? What is this world coming to Leonard?" Sheldon asked exasperated.

"I know buddy but give it a try. You may end up enjoying yourself."

"I doubt I could enjoy any hippy dippy thing that Penny comes up with," Sheldon said leaning back in his spot. Just then the door opened and Penny stuck her head in.

"We all on board?" she asked.

"On the hippy dippy train to hell apparently so," Sheldon said. Penny clapped her hands in excitement and ran to get the girls so everyone could go over ground rules. She ran back over to 4B and told the girls the happy news.

"Even Sheldon?" Amy asked.

"Yes and he was as enthusiastic as Sheldon can get with things he thinks are stupid," Penny replied and motion for them to go over to the other apartment. Bernadette and Amy went out the door but Emily hung back.

"Penny I wanted to talk to you before we start this thing." Penny nodded her head and sat down on the couch. "I know that there's been some tension between the two of us."

"Well since Leonard and I are married now, I wouldn't think you would feel you had anything to worry about."

"And you don't find it odd that I got paired with your husband?" Emily said in a tone that sent chills down Penny's spine.

"We drew names and there is only so many combinations."

"I hope I don't find myself in any embarrassing situations while Leonard and I are on our dates."

"No physical contact," Penny replied showing Emily the list of rules they had come up with. "See rule number one."

"Are you upset you got Howard? I'm sure you wanted Raj instead."

"Emily I don't know what you are trying to get at but I really wish we could put the past behind us. We've all done things we are not proud of. Can't we just let it go? If not for my sake but for Raj's?" Penny asked as she stood and walked to the door. Emily put her head down.

"It's going to take some time," Emily said rising from her seat and moving towards the door. "My first reaction is to strike and seek revenge on the people that have harmed me. I'm trying to be more mellow."

"Well let me know how I can help you with that. You know make you some herbal tea. Remove the knife from your hand. Things like that," Penny replied and stepped aside so Emily could walk out the door. Penny sighed and began to doubt this swapping was such a good idea.

TBC


	3. The Rules

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Every single one encourages me to do better with each chapter.**

 _The Rules_

Penny walked in the door of 4A with a troubled look on her face. Leonard noticed immediately and went to her whispering if she was alright. Penny shook her head in a weird way and Leonard grabbed her arm to steer her away from the group and back outside to the hallway. Once there he asked her again if she was alright.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Well did something happen? You seemed fine a little while ago. Did you get an upsetting text or did one of the girls say something to you?"

"Leonard do you think this was a dumb idea?" she asked searching his eyes.

"I wasn't sure about it at first but you know I'm nervous about everything," he replied trying to make her feel better.

"I was trying to find something that we all could do. Something like the scavenger hunt."

"I understand. Raj said he's seen the show you mentioned and he likes it so you have one fan," Leonard said shaking his head in encouragement. "Come on Mrs. Hofstadter time to give us the rules and get this party started." Penny smiled and gave him a kiss. He took her hand and led her into the apartment.

"Everything okay?" Bernadette asked. Leonard and Penny both shook their head yes. As everyone found a seat, Penny sat down in front of them so they could all hear her.

"First why don't we sit next to the person we are going to be paired with," Penny said. "Howard you come sit next to me. Bernadette switch with Amy so you're next to Sheldon. Emily I guess you can sit on the floor next to Leonard and Raj you're fine on floor where you are."

"I object," Sheldon said as the others moved to their spots.

"What is it Sheldon?" Penny asked.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that Sheldon will have many things to object to so why don't we have an objection session after all the rules are stated," Leonard suggested. Sheldon held up his figure to pause Penny so that he could get a notebook and a pen.

"This little memo pad has only 40 pages. I may have to get another one," Sheldon said sitting back down. Leonard patted his leg and said they would pause again if needed. Leonard then motioned to Penny so she could continue.

"Okay so you all know how the "game" is played," Penny started.

"Are we sure this is a game or can we call it more of an experiment?" Sheldon pondered. Leonard told him to write that question down on his pad and they would discuss it later.

"Okay so the girls and I drew names and we made sure that we did not get our significant other," Penny said and then watched as Sheldon wrote something down on his pad. "I thought and the girls agreed that this would make the game more interesting."

"I wasn't asked," Emily said.

"I know but the rest of us girls talked about it," Penny replied.

"You said 'the girls' and I wasn't part of that so I just wanted that known," Emily replied with a tone. Leonard got up and walked over to the desk. He came back and handed Emily a pad and pen so she could write down her comments.

"Does anyone else need a pad and pen?" Leonard asked frustrated. No one else said a word. He sat down and motioned to Penny again.

"At this rate the game is going to be over before we even start," Bernadette whispered to Amy.

"Maybe that's a good thing considering the animosity between Emily and Penny," Amy replied and then watched as Sheldon wrote something down on his pad again. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Penny.

"Unlike the TV show _Celebrity Wife Swap_ we are going to only do two dates to make it easier. The rest of the time we will each be with our significant other. The first date will be set up by the guys."

"Penny do we set up a date that we would like or one that we think our girl would like?" Raj asked and then looked at Leonard. "I didn't think I had to write that down on a pad."

"I think you should try to set up something that the girl would like because the next date she will be setting up something you would like," Penny replied. Howard looked at Penny and winked.

"What is the criteria for each date?" Amy asked.

"Well it should include a meal and then some type of activity that you think the other person would enjoy. I don't think we have to set a time limit but the activity should be long enough that there can be a lot of interaction," Penny said.

"So no going out for pizza and a game of bowling," Howard said.

"Oh Howie, I'm sure you can come up with a more imaginative activity for you and Penny," Bernadette said. Howard's eyes lit up.

"No physical contact," Penny stated a little too loudly. She looked around and then back down to her notes. "That is the first ground rule."

"But what if Amy trips while we are walking does that mean I cannot prevent her from falling?" Raj asked seriously.

"Hey wait a minute. Why is everyone else allowed to ask their questions but I have to write mine down in this stupid pad?" Sheldon interrupted.

"Because they are asking important questions and not complaining ones," Penny told him. She then turned to Raj and said, "That kind of physical contact is okay. I don't think anyone here wants to think their guy or girl is trying to cheat on them."

"I guess I can't get Penny back for her being in bed with Raj then," Emily said looking up at Leonard. Sheldon went to say something then stopped and wrote it down on his pad.

"Alrighty then. Rule number two is that you can't ask your date's significant other for suggestions. You have to come up with the date on your own. This is going to tell each of us how well we pay attention to each other," Penny said. Everyone seemed to groan a bit on that one.

"Hey I have enough problems satisfying one woman," Leonard said.

"I think you would be one of the most satisfying guys around," Emily cooed.

"Hey," Raj said. Emily threw him a kiss. "This is all part of the game Raj."

"There is only one other rule and that is that there is no overnight trips for a date," Penny said and then looked around to see if anyone had questions. No one said anything but they all looked like they were deep in thought.

"When did you want to start the first date?" Leonard asked breaking the silence.

"How about next Saturday. That gives you guys a whole week to come up with the first date and then the week after that we'll do the girl's date."

"But then you girls get two weeks to think of something to do," Howard said.

"Would you rather we switched it around?" Penny asked. She could hear "yes" from the guys and "no" from the girls. Silence fell on the group again.

"Maybe we should do the girl's choice date first. That way we can show the guys how it's done," Bernadette suggested.

"I don't think we need to be shown how it's done. Keep it guys first," Howard replied. Bernadette flashed Amy a smile.

"Okay so we'll keep it the guy's date is next week. Any other questions?" Penny asked. The rest of the group started to get up when Sheldon yelled out.

"Hey I have 126 questions and/or comments to make. Although I would prefer 127 since that is a prime number," Sheldon stated.

"Shut up Sheldon," Howard said as he headed for the door.

"Okay that is 127," Sheldon replied writing down. When he looked up he noticed that everyone else had left. "Well now it's 128."

* * *

Penny and Leonard said goodbye to everyone in the hallway and went to 4B. When the door was shut, Penny went over to the kitchen and opened up a bottle of wine. Leonard got out two glasses and brought them over to the couch.

"What is going on between you and Emily?"

"I think she's still upset about what happened between Raj and I," Penny said pouring the wine.

"That was so long ago. I've practically forgotten about it," Leonard replied.

"Well she wasn't there and I guess she sees me as a threat or she's just a mean girl."

"You can out mean girl her any day of the week," Leonard said proudly.

"You do know what to say to make me feel better," Penny replied and gave him a kiss.

* * *

Amy, Bernadette and Howard were the first to get to their cars. Bernadette asked if Amy was going to be alright in doing this. "I know that you and Sheldon haven't had a chance to really talk," Bernadette said.

"With everything else that is going on, I don't know if we ever will," Amy said sadly and then got into her car. Howard and Bernadette watched as she drove away.

"I'm glad I got Sheldon as my date. Maybe I can knock some sense into him," Bernadette said.

"Then Raj needs to knock some sense into Amy because she's the one who ended it with him," Howard replied. Bernadette got into the car and slammed the door. Since they came in her car, she started the engine and drove away leaving Howard. He was standing out there watching her tail lights fade into the distance when Raj and Emily came out.

"What did you say to her this time?" Raj asked.

"Just that Sheldon is not the only one at fault," Howard replied.

"Have you not learned anything?"

"I guess not," Howard replied sadly. "Can you give me a ride." Raj motioned him to wait in his car. He hadn't driven with Emily so he wanted to give her a proper good bye.

"I will call you this week," Raj said and then gave her a kiss.

"Okay. We are not going to have much time to see each other in the next couple of weeks with this game thing," Emily said opening her door.

"Hey you're okay with this right?"

"With going on a date with Leonard?" Emily said as she got into her car. "You bet I am," she replied and then shut her door. She started the engine and drove away with a smile on her face. Raj went to his car and got in.

"You look upset," Howard stated.

"Yeah I don't think Emily understands this game," Raj replied.

"I think she's going out for blood. Well at least it's not yours this time," Howard said happily. Raj nodded and started the car.

* * *

Leonard gave a small knock to the door at 4A even though he technically still lived there sort of. He walked in on Sheldon reading his list of comments and questions. "Oh good you're here Leonard. I had 127 which is a prime number but then you all left so that made it 128. I need you to say 3 dumb things so I can get back to a prime number again."

"I'm just here to pick up a few pieces of clothing Sheldon. You're on your own to find your 3 dumb things," Leonard said and went down the hall to his room.

"I'll go ask Penny. She can deliver those 3 dumb things faster than The Flash can," Sheldon said and got up.

TBC

 **A/N 2: I didn't realize how difficult it is to write eight people's dialogue in a single scene and give them all at least one thing to say. Also, I'm probably going to veer away from the show at some point but not the essence of the characters nor the ships.**


	4. Raj Takes Out Amy

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this. Hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Sorry I'm late on this update – real life got in the way. Thanks for sticking with me...**

 _Raj Takes Out Amy_

It was Wednesday and the guys were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch. They had been trying individually and collectively to figure out a way to avoid having to take their "new" partner out on a date. It wasn't that they did not especially want to go out, but that they didn't know the first thing on how to plan a date. They depending on the girls to tell them where to go, what to wear and sometimes how to act. This was a big test of their abilities and none of them had come up with any good ideas for the last three days. Time was ticking away and they needed to brainstorm.

"The rules say we cannot ask our date's significant other for help correct?" Howard asked.

"Yeah. And there is a hidden codicil to that where you can't ask your own significant other either," Leonard said dejectedly.

"Been there, tried that," Howard added.

"Why are we even entertaining this?" Sheldon asked.

"Because Penny thought this was a good idea and I'm supporting it," Leonard said.

"Whipped!" Raj said.

"That is why I am currently playing the proverbial field," Sheldon said.

"I thought it was because Amy broke up with you."'

"Regardless Howard I am no longer whipped as you so eloquently stated."

"Time is ticking away guys and we need to come up with some ideas," Leonard said exasperated.

"Well since Penny said we cannot ask the significant other of our date, then if I ask Leonard about Bernadette and he asks me about Emily we wouldn't be violating the rules," Sheldon said.

"Yes and if I ask Raj about Penny and he asks me about Amy that would also not violate the rules."

"Maybe we can remember things about the girls that would help each other," Leonard said.

"Oh I wish I paid more attention," Howard said.

"Okay we'll meet back here at 6pm," Leonard said.

"Why here?" Raj asked.

"I'm not sure we aren't in violation so I would rather not have the girls find out until it's over and we've dazzled them," Leonard said to which the others agreed.

* * *

The guys met that night in one of the vacant offices. Leonard and Sheldon sat at the desk and Raj and Howard pushed two chairs over to the far corner. They talked about everything they could remember about the girls to see if there was something they could remember that would turn into a nice date. The girls were betting that the guys couldn't come up with anything good on their own so this was a contest that they truly wanted to excel at.

It took them all a couple of hours but they each came up with a plan. The activities were more of the afternoon variety so they would have to tell the girls that they would all meet on Saturday afternoon and then have dinner after the activity. They walked out of the office feeling very happy with their choices.

* * *

The decision was made for everyone to meet at the 4A apartment. Leonard and Penny were starting to call it that to try to get Sheldon used to it not being his and Leonard's place any longer. It was just around 1pm when Penny walked out of her bathroom in jeans and brightly colored pink shirt. Leonard commented that she looked very nice.

"Thank you. Since I have no idea where Howard is taking me, I didn't know how to dress. Do you know?"

"I don't."

"Are you sure you don't know? I won't tell anyone that you told me," she said sitting down on the couch and looking lovingly at him.

"That isn't going to work this time because I actually don't know," Leonard replied.

"Oh," Penny said hoping that he did. "So where are you taking Emily?"

"I thought we weren't suppose to talk about it." Penny got up and got her purse. She didn't want to tell Leonard that she was worried about him being alone with Emily. It would make him too nervous and she didn't want to do that to him.

"You're right. Shall we go?" Penny asked grabbing a light jacket. Leonard followed her as they walked over to 4A where the rest of the group was already there. They all stood and coupled up and headed out the door.

* * *

"I hope I am dressed appropriately," Amy said as she got into Raj's car. "Considering you won't tell me where we are going."

"I don't to spoil the surprise," Raj said starting the car and heading down the street. They were both quiet until they reached their destination which wasn't that far away. Amy read the sign outside and then looked at Raj.

"Firehouse Recording Studio? What are we doing here Rajesh?" Amy asked with her hand on the door handle.

"Just a second and let me come around to your side," he said jumping out of the car. He came and opened the car door for her. He held out his hand to her. She smiled and got out of the car.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"I know you like to play the harp and you had a lot of fun with Howard when you sang Neil Diamond songs together. I thought I would book a studio for you to play your harp and sing with musicians backing you," Raj said as he motioned her to follow him. Amy sat in the waiting room while Raj met with one of the technicians and got everything set up. He then came and got Amy to show her the studio.

She gasped when she walked in and saw a harp front center with a chair beside it. There was a guitar and a chair on the other side. Behind the harp was a one gentleman sitting behind a piano as well as a woman and a man with violins and lastly a man sitting behind drums. She smiled as she looked around and soaked in the atmosphere.

"This is really special Rajesh. I can't believe you thought to do this. Where did you get this harp?' Amy asked sitting down next to it.

"I had to rent one because if I told you to bring your harp you would have been suspicious." She smiled at him. "What would you like to play first? They are going to record it and we will get a demo once we are done. I made sure they know a bunch of Neil Diamond songs. I know some are sad but I'm sure we can find a happy one."

"How about _Song Sung Blue_ ," Amy suggested and sheet music was taken out for the group to accompany them. They put a microphone next to Amy with the lyrics so she could sing. She was hesitant at first but after the third take, she really seemed to begin to enjoy herself. Raj even joined in for a couple of verses.

 _Me and you are subject to  
The blues now and then  
But when you take the blues  
And make a song  
You sing 'em out again_

 _Song sung blue, weeping like a willow  
Song sung blue, sleeping on my pillow  
Funny thing,  
But you can sing it with a cry in your voice  
And before you know it start to feeling good  
You simply got no choice_

After the fourth take, the engineer let them hear it because he thought it was the best of the bunch. Amy smiled when she heard her voice and Raj commented on how lovely she sounded.

"We have time for one more song," Raj said. "Shall we go wild and try a dance number?"

"Oh Rajesh I don't know anything modern," she said with sadness in her voice.

"How about _You've Got a Friend_? That is a real nice song. And it's true song." Amy nodded excitingly and they all took their places and prepared that song for recording.

 _If the sky above you should turn dark and full of clouds  
and that old north wind should begin to blow,  
keep your head together and call my name out loud.  
Soon I will be knocking upon your door.  
You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am  
I'll come running to see you again.  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there._

 _You've got a friend._

They left the studio a little after 6pm with a demo of their two songs and would be called back when they could get an actual CD of their music. Raj let Amy to the car, opened the door and then went over to the driver's side. They smiled at each other while Raj started the car and drove away from the studio. He then took them to eat at Cafe Santorini which has a lovely outdoor seating area.

While having a cup of tea after they ate, Raj asked if Amy enjoyed herself. "I think you did but you seem a little sad."

"I really did enjoy this day Rajesh and the food was excellent. I'm sorry if I seem like I am sad," she replied.

"You miss Sheldon. That is why I did not want us to sing too sappy love songs. Also I did not want you to see me cry."

"You are very sweet Rajesh. I'm so glad that you overcame your problem with talking with women sober. It has given us a chance to become friends."

"Yes it is good although I often don't know what to say to them. You women are a mystery to me still," he said shaking his head.

"Emily still a mystery?"

"Emily is scary," Raj replied quickly.

"You can't mean that or you wouldn't be with her," Amy said.

"Sometimes we don't have a lot in common. I wonder if there is a future for us," he said and then stopped to look at Amy's face. She looked away sad and he mentally kicked himself for saying what he did.

"Let's not talk about relationships tonight. It's friend night," Raj said which made Amy smile. "I know the rules didn't mention gifts but I got this for you." He handed her a medium sized flat box with a bow on top. She took it and asked if he should open it. He nodded and she did.

"Rajesh - _The Best of Little House on the Prairie_? But I have all the DVDs." she said not upset that he got them but that he spent money on something she already had.

"I thought we could watch it. I didn't know you had them and I couldn't ask or it would have ruined the surprise. I have popcorn and cola or I can make us some fruity drinks."

"Non alcoholic?" she asked.

"If you like. Let's stop at the store and pick up some fruit and then we can go back and watch this." Raj motioned for the check. Amy suggested at the store that they watch the DVD at her house then he would not have to drive her home afterwards if it got late.

Their "date" ended around midnight and Amy walked Raj to the door. She thanked him for the fun time she had, the great meal he bought her and for watching Little House with him.

"It was fun," Raj replied. "You look happier than you did earlier."

"I am. It's nice to have a friend who cares about you."

"Now I can't wait for what you have planned for me next weekend," Raj said happily.

"I don't know if I can top this day."

"Do you want a hint?" Amy shook her head no. "Okay but I'm sure if you want to book an elephant, you have to call in advance."

"Good night Rajesh and thank you again." She smiled at him and then closed her door. She went back over to the couch and sat down pulling a blanket over her. She restarted the DVD and got herself comfortable. It was a good day and she fell asleep quickly.

Raj got home and put his jacket in the closet. His phone buzzed and he went to pick it up. "Hello Howard. I just got home. Amy and I had a real nice time. Do you want to know what we did?" he asked but Howard cut him off saying something Raj could not understand.

"Howard I can't understand you. Say it again," Raj said. "And you talk about my accent and that you think I say things funny when you are talking some language I'm not sure even exists."

"RAJ!" Howard yelled. "I'm trying to tell you about my date with Penny."

"Okay well go ahead and speak slower and clearer," Raj said and then put the phone close to his ear so he could understand Howard. Howard went on for a while and Raj hated to admit he wasn't really paying attention. It wasn't until it got almost to the end of the conversation that Raj felt he needed clarification.

"Okay where did you say you got chafed?"

TBC

 **A/N 2: I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't really funny. I just wanted Amy to have a good time considering she looked so sad at the end of Monday night's episode...**


	5. Howard Takes Out Penny

**A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews. I hope y'all are having as much fun as I am taking this ride with these awesome characters..**

 _Howard Takes Out Penny_

Howard hung up the phone. He was happy that Raj had such a great time with Amy. Interesting choice to take her to a recording studio, but that was the romantic in Raj. I'm sure he felt sorry for Amy since she had been looking so sad lately. Howard tried to shift in bed and let out a gasp in pain. He re-positioned the ice pack and managed to find a semi comfortable way of laying down while waiting for Bernadette to get home from her "date".

Looking down at his sensitive area, Howard wondered why it seemed that every time he was alone with Penny he got injured. He remembered many years ago when he misread Penny's being nice for his cue to make a move. Man she could punch harder than some of the football players he knew in high school. Well, not that he knew them, more like he was their punching bag.

Howard shook those thoughts off and focused back on the afternoon and evening with Penny. He was nervous when he was told that he had to plan a date for her. His wife might be a fierce competitor but Penny never struck him as someone who was easy to please. He often wondered what Leonard did that made her fall in love with him and finally marry him. Well as long as they were happy he guessed.

Thank God they figured out a sneaky way to help each other figure out what to do for the dates or else he would probably be worse off than just some chafing to the inside of his thighs and knees. Oh and that bit of sensitivity to his manhood but he didn't want to think about that. He knew he could never plan something as grand as Raj, but through their back and forth remembering the last nine years, Howard was able to come up with something.

He had at first several choices he was considering. He thought about taking her bowling until Raj reminded him of the fiasco with Wil Wheaton and her and Leonard's breakup. He was sure she wouldn't find that to her satisfaction. The next choice was to take her to a play. There were several theaters close by but they weren't playing anything he thought either one of them would enjoy. The one playhouse that had some adaptation of a George Bernard Shaw play that involved a lion, but he couldn't tell from the website if there was to be an actual lion on stage. He was thinking more in line of a Siegfried and Roy extravaganza but all pictures led him to believe that was not the case. One of the other theaters had some flea in the ear play that just didn't sound appealing. So he had to nix that idea also.

He could have taken her to a bar and played pool and darts, but he lacked the dexterity to be a fair opponent against her. And he knew that guys would just be hitting on her the whole time. If Leonard found out about that, he would not be pleased. Howard liked Leonard so he didn't want to do anything to hurt his friend.

The last choice was a long shot but he had remembered a commercial that Penny had done for some hemorrhoid cream. She was riding a horse and she looked really happy. Howard had no clue if she was suppose to be acting happy because she was on a horse or that she wasn't in pain; but regardless she was happy. And a happy Penny means one would be safe from her wrath.

He found a place in Glendale called Rockin P Outfitters that was relatively inexpensive and reviews said that the tour was scenic and pleasant. Since he had never been on a horse, Howard was happy to learn that he would get enough instruction on what to do and that there would be guides to help him if something went wrong.

Penny had been annoyed that Howard wouldn't even give her a hint as to what he had planned even though the place was not that far away. He had known that he and Penny were not on the best of terms, but since this was her idea he thought she would be a little more enthusiastic. Thank God her face had lit up when she saw the sign of the stables.

She had jumped out of the car and even gave Howard a short hug as they were walking in to the main facility. Howard had made a reservation for a three hour trail ride, and a beginners lesson in riding and grooming.

"One of the first things when riding a horse is to have the proper clothing and shoes," the guide Adam told them. "Penny you really shouldn't ride in flip flops but the rest of your attire is fine."

"This is such a surprise for me. I have appropriate boots but I didn't know we were coming here," Penny replied.

"A surprise? Oh is this for an anniversary or birthday?" Adam asked.

"No we're not together," Howard said. "This is just a game we are playing based on some kind of swap show on TV." Adam raised his eyebrows.

"So you both are into swinging?" he asked leaning over towards Penny. "My girlfriend and I have always wanted to try it. Not sure if she would want your companion, but I'm definitely 'game' for what you may offer."

"I would remember that I will soon have a whip in my hand and I'm not afraid to use it," Penny said.

"Kinky," Adam replied. Penny rolled her eyes and looked at Howard. _Well that was fast_ , Howard thought concerning wrecking the date. Penny walked over to the shop and picked out a pair of boots. They could rent a hat but she decided to buy the boots when she saw how nice they were. Howard followed and was fitted for a hat. He saw the prices of the boots and decided that he would wear the ones he had on. They did have a heal which was smaller than suggested but it would keep him from slipping out of the stirrups.

"Howard do you think you should at least buy a baggier pair of pants? I was just talking to Marjorie who runs the shop and she says that jeans are not a good idea to wear especially if you are going to sweat."

"Penny did you see the prices?" Howard asked, noting that he was not made of money. Actually he only had been given a certain amount of money to spend from his wife. While it was plenty enough to pay for the date including dinner, there would be extra so that he spend it at the comic book store.

"I will buy them for you," Penny said nicely.

"I only take money from my wife."

"Well make sure you get a hat and some gloves," Marjorie said coming up behind Penny. When they were finished at the shop, they went out to the stables to greet the horses and brush them. This gave them some time to get the know the horses and vice versa before the trail ride.

Penny was a natural with her horse mostly due to the fact that she had been around them before. Howard on the other hand had not been. For a man who survived being launched in a Russian Soyuz aircraft and a seeming eternity at the International Space Station, Howard was inept at the basic fundamentals of a horse.

"Wow I haven't brushed a horse in years," Penny said happily. "How you doing over there Howard?"

"Just fine Penny," Howard said while trying to get his horse's tail out of his mouth. Penny came to see how he was doing.

"Ooh Howard watch out!" Penny yelled a second too late as Howard slipped on a meadow muffin that his horse left him.

"Are you okay Howard?" Penny asked trying to stifle a laugh.

"I'm fine," he replied getting up. Adam handed him a towel. Howard took it a tried to clean himself up as best as he could.

"There is a hose over there. You can rinse off," Adam suggested.

"But keep your clothes on," Penny yelled. "This isn't horseback streaking."

"Funny Penny. See this is why I only like to deal with mechanical animals. They only crap nuts and bolts."

"Well I am touched that you would sacrifice for me," Penny said sincerely which made Howard smile.

"Shall we get started?" Adam asked. Penny and Howard walked over to their horses. Adam gave Penny a leg up first and she took command of the horse easily. Howard wobbly got on his horse after trying twice. His command of his horse was not easy. In fact after an hour on the trail, Howard still hadn't quite gotten the hang of it. Penny slowed down a bit so she could ride alongside him.

"Howard, isn't the view beautiful?"

"I thought I would never see anything as beautiful as space but this is really nice," Howard replied.

"Did you regret not being able to go up again?"

"I used to but ever since my mother passed, I'm glad I had the extra time with her," Howard said with more emotion than Penny had ever seen him express.

"You can be very sweet when you want to be," Penny said.

"Bernie's taught me a lot about being a better person. Figure I can't be a creep all the time." He turned to Penny and smile. As he did, he inadvertently turned the bridle and the horse started to go into Penny's horse. Noticing that he could cause harm to Penny, he over corrected and in the process leaned over to the right too much and began to slide off the horse. Penny tried to grab his leg but she couldn't get a good grip. Howard slid off the horse and his heel got tangled up in the stirrup. He was dragged for a few seconds until Adam slowed down and stopped the horse.

Howard was not injured thankfully but was very leery about getting back on the horse. "I don't think I was cut out for this," he said. Penny got off her horse and walked over to him.

"How about we just walk the horses for a bit," she said sympathetically. Howard nodded as he tried to brush himself off. It was hard since the dirt stuck to his jeans that were still wet from earlier.

"I'm a mess. I was going to take you out for Chinese when we got back but I'm going to have to swing home before that," Howard said looking down at himself.

"If you like pizza, there's a place about a mile up ahead," Adam said overhearing them.

"I could go for pizza," Penny said.

"We could eat outside and watch the sunset," Howard suggested. Penny smiled and they walked in comfortable silence. Once they got to the place, Penny said she would go in so Howard didn't have to feel embarrassed. He tried to give her some money, but she told him that dinner was on her. When he reminded her that wasn't part of the game, she told him that it wasn't a rule so it was okay.

Two cheese pizzas and a couple of beers later, they were ready to start the ride back to the stables. Howard was hesitant about getting back on the horse, but Adam reminded them that they were an hour and a half away from the stables and darkness was fast approaching. While he did have a pretty strong flashlight with him, there were still animals that came out at night that could spook the horses. Howard relented and got back on the horse.

The whole ride home Penny noticed Howard grabbing himself periodically. She wasn't sure if the movement of the horse was getting to him or that he had to pee. She tried to ask him nicely about it. He stopped quickly as if he had been caught doing something inappropriate and told her that everything was fine.

Once back at the stables, Penny thanked Adam and returned the hats to Marjorie at the shop. Howard had gone to the car while she was in the shop and didn't notice her approaching. "Howard are you humping the car?" she asked. Again Howard stopped suddenly and froze as if she couldn't see him. She started laughing and got into the passenger side. Howard joined her in the car and started home.

"You got chafed didn't you?" she asked.

"How did you know?"

"Marjorie tried to warn you that wearing jeans could rub against you in the most unpleasant way especially when wet. Your pants have been wet since early this afternoon. Even with the sunshine, I'm sure they didn't dry where it counted," Penny said.

"Yes if you must know I think most of my skin has been rubbed off onto my jeans. I don't even want to talk about what else may have been affected. Happy?" Howard said grumpily.

"I'm sorry Howard," she said as they stopped outside her apartment building. "I am very happy about the great day we had. But I'm not happy that you got injured."

"Thanks Penny. I'm glad you enjoyed today. I tried really hard."

"You did good," she said and touched his arm briefly. She smiled and then got out of the car. She waved as he drove away. Walking into the complex, she saw Leonard sitting on the stairs. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Yes. I missed you today," Leonard said getting up and hugging his wife. "So how was your day with Howard?"

"He was surprisingly sweet. He took me horseback riding."

"That must have been fun for you. You don't get to go much anymore since you came to California," Leonard said still holding her.

"It was but I hope Bernadette isn't feeling frisky tonight."

"Why's that?"

"Howard's a bit chafed," Penny said and Leonard made a pained face.

"Glad I didn't go then," Leonard said and took Penny by the hand to lead her upstairs. As they were climbing, Penny asked how his date with Emily went.

"Well..."

TBC

 **A/N: I apologize if I got anything wrong with the horseback riding. I did research a bit but since I've never been, I wasn't exactly sure about everything. Please forgive...**


	6. Leonard Takes Out Emily

**A/N: Thanks for all the kind comments and for those who are following and enjoying this story. Heaps of happiness...**

 _Leonard Takes Out Emily_

Emily walked down the stairs holding onto Leonard's arm. He saw Penny look back and notice. He felt he was in a no win situation and chose to just smile and pretend like nothing was amiss. He tried to wave to his wife when they all parted ways but she did not look back after heading towards Howard's car.

Leonard was nervous on the ride to their destination. Unfortunately in his quest to find the appropriate date, they had to travel at least a half hour – more if there was a lot of traffic. Penny's sudden apprehension about an idea she came up with weighed on him more and more as Saturday approached. To see her this morning appear to be just as nervous as he was alarmed him. He did not figure that it was because of fear as to where Howard would take her. The guys all agreed to try their best at making it a pleasant date with no childish perversion that might have crept in if this was a "real" date.

Penny mentioning that Emily still held some sort of grudge for Penny's night with Raj was ridiculous in Leonard's opinion. He really wanted to ask Emily why she harbored ill will about something she was not even a party to, but he hadn't a clue as to how to broach the subject. He instead asked her about her work and that seemed to send her off on a trip length expose on the many diseases of the skin and why they appealed to her. His questions kept the conversation going and the awkwardness he felt at bay. He also knew that what he had planned for them would not leave a lot of room for personal conversation.

He pulled into the parking lot and found a space. Emily looked around and saw a bus next to a business that was called Dearly Departed Tours. She got out of the car and followed Leonard to where the bus was. "We're going on a tour?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes they have this Halloween Movie tour that takes you to many of the places where they filmed some of the best horror movies," Leonard replied finding a brochure and handing to her. She looked it over.

"This looks like it will be a very exciting time," she said and then hugged him. Leonard pulled away quickly. "Oh sorry – rules."

"That's okay. You were excited. We'll just forget it happened," Leonard replied and followed her when they group began to board. They were met by their tour guide Scott who was wearing a Michael Myers ensemble. Emily squealed with delight when he grunted a hello at her. They found two seats close to the front and Leonard let Emily sit closest to the window. Not that some of this wasn't mildly interesting, but it was definitely not Leonard's cup of tea.

Some of the places that they toured were from movies Leonard had never heard of. Emily though seemed to be excited by every stop. The movies were playing as they came to the locations so that Leonard could get a feel for why that particular spot was instrumental to the movie. He did find the locations for the original _Halloween_ movie to be particularly of interest. He even got out and posed with Michael Myers and Emily in front of the house where the young Myers had come out with the clown suit on and the knife dripping with blood.

They stopped where the Michael Jackson video _Thriller_ was made and there were several people that started doing the zombie dance. Emily had tried to get Leonard to join her, but he had no clue to what the video was about. She joined in with the group anyway and seemed to really enjoy herself. When it was done, she came over a gave Leonard another hug.

"Oops sorry again," Emily said taking the bottled water he offered. "This is just so much fun that I can't help expressing my joy."

"Words. Words work too," he said as they got back on the bus. Sitting down, Leonard tried to squelch the nagging feeling that Emily was being a bit too handsy. He was beginning to think that it was just her excitement, but a deliberate attempt to make him uncomfortable and therefore Penny by extension. Assuming Penny would be curious about their date, Leonard guessed that Emily figured he would tell Penny about the breaking of a rule.

Now Leonard was still light years more naive than most guys were, but being with Penny over the last 9 years taught him something. He knew by the way that Emily said she was sorry that she didn't seem to be all that sorry. It was kind of like when Penny used to touch him back when he dated Priya. He thought it was innocent then because Penny had always been touchy feely. Maybe it was because they were fast approaching the home of Bela Lugosi that Leonard felt sinister forces amassing.

"Wow we get a copy of Lugosi's death certificate?" Emily asked amazed. She went to lean over to hug Leonard again but he leaned back just enough to avoid her.

"I can't believe he was buried in one of his Dracula cloaks. It's like Christopher Reeve being buried in his Superman cape," Leonard said.

"What super hero outfit would you like to be buried in?" Emily asked.

"Well I have the Flash. In fact we all do. I guess if we were all killed together we could be buried in those," Leonard said feeling a bit creepy. "Side by side I guess would make us look like we died quickly." Emily laughed – more than Leonard thought it was worth.

"Oh this is the Victorian home where the Halliwell sisters lived. Did you ever watch that show?" Emily asked.

"Which one was that?"

" _Charmed_. It followed three sister witches called the Charmed Ones. Ran I think like ten years," Emily replied.

"I watched _Buffy_ and then of course _Angel._ A show about three sister witches," Leonard had to ponder that one for a moment. He looked over the house which Emily had said played a huge role in the series.

"If you watched Buffy then you had to have watched Charmed. The sisters were Piper and Phoebe and a couple of other 'P' names I don't recall."

"Wait I do seem to remember it now. There was a spell book that stayed in this house. I don't remember watching it all but I've seen a few episodes. There was a blonde on the show I think in the last season. Now she was cute," Leonard said sitting back down in his seat.

"So you go for cute blondes? That's your type?"

"I don't have a type really," he replied. Emily smiled and let it drop.

The total tour took four hours and they were both hungry when they finally got back to their car. Leonard started heading back to Pasadena. He had no special place picked out to eat. He was so conditioned to eat at the same, familiar places that he didn't really care to try out something new. Emily had mentioned that she could go for a hamburger.

"I'm not sure what you had planned," she said.

"I really didn't have anything special planned for dinner sorry. We are close to the Cheesecake Factory. They have good hamburgers."

"And good cheesecake," Emily replied.

"I will take your word for it. Lactose intolerant."

"Oh yeah I think Raj mentioned that one day." Leonard glanced at her but said nothing. They pulled into the parking lot and saw that it was too busy so the wait wouldn't be that long. There were seated at a booth and Leonard looked around remembering all the time they used to come into the place just to see Penny. Well he did at least. What a potential fiasco that was in trying to get Sheldon to change where he ate his burger at. But it was worth it in the end.

"You're smiling," Emily said as their order came.

"Penny used to work here. I was just thinking about how we often we used to come here."

"This was when she was trying to be an actress?" Emily asked.

"She is an actress," Leonard said defensively.

"I thought she was a salesperson."

"Buzz Aldrin will always be an astronaut no matter what he's doing now. Same with Howard although he didn't make a true career out of it. When you're good at something, you're always good at it," Leonard said strongly.

"So Penny was good at being a serial apeist?"

"She didn't have many opportunities come her way," Leonard said sadly. "We saw her doing _A Streetcar Named Desire_ and she was so good in that."

"Must be hard to accept you're a failure at something."

"I don't think she's a failure. It's a tough business," Leonard replied wondering why he felt the need to defend his wife.

"Oh I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sure we've all tried something and it didn't turn out the way we wanted it to," Emily said trying to defuse the situation. She got the impression that Leonard was being agitated with her remarks. She knew she had to slow them down or veil them better.

"So why would Raj tell you I was lactose intolerant?" Leonard asked trying to change the subject.

"I asked about you," she replied.

"For today?"

"No." Leonard raised his eyebrows.

"So just in general?"

"Am I being interrogated Leonard?" she asked now going on the defensive.

"Not sure I know how to do that," he replied sincerely. "I was just trying to make polite conversation."

"Oh, well then yes I asked about you before Penny came up with this swap thing. You can't tell me that you don't realize how fascinating you are?"

"I can honestly tell you I don't," Leonard replied with a short smile.

"See that right there is what makes you so darn appealing." Leonard cleared his throat and went back to his salad, finding a piece of lettuce intriguing. He kept his head down for the rest of the meal, and barely spoke except to ask for the check. He paid and then went back to his apartment so Emily could pick up her car. He thanked her for a nice time and watched as she got in and drove away. He sighed heavily when she was gone, and was thankful that she didn't try to hug him again.

He went upstairs and into apartment 4B to see if Penny had arrived home. He found the place empty so he tried across the hall. Sheldon was not in the living room, but Leonard checked and found him asleep in his bed. Not wanting to wake him, Leonard walked out quietly and shut the door. He decided to wait downstairs for Penny to get home.

Three quarters of an hour later, Penny walked into the doorway. She looked happy and Leonard was happy for her. When she asked about his date, he really didn't know what to say. He stalled with a "Well..." as they proceeded up the stairs. Once in the apartment though he knew that he couldn't put off telling her how it went for long.

"So where did you take her?" Penny asked sitting down on her couch.

"On a horror movie tour bus ride. Four hours of seeing where people were killed and movies were filmed."

"Doesn't sound like a fun time for you," Penny said sympathetically.

"It wasn't suppose to be right? It was suppose to fun for her." Penny shook her head yes that it was suppose to be fun for the girl. "I did the best I could."

"I think you did real well. She does like horror movies so I'm sure she was happy."

"She was. She said so every time she hugged me," Leonard said innocently. Well maybe he knew it would not go over well with her, but in the interest of full disclosure he had to tel her eventually.

"There was not suppose to be any physical contact Leonard!" Penny said strongly.

"I didn't hug her so don't get mad it me."

"Did you hug back?" she asked leaning forward.

"I backed away like I'm doing now," he replied.

"That B!tch," Penny said and got up to pace. "Oh it's on now."

"Are you mad at me?" Leonard asked sheepishly.

"No sweetheart," she said leaning over to give him a quick peck on the lips. She continued pacing and talking mostly to herself. Leonard knew that pacing well and knowing he wasn't the cause of it made him relax enough to start to feel sleepy.

"I thought we could go to bed," Leonard said standing up.

"Yeah, yeah," Penny replied grabbing her phone. That was Leonard's cue to leave. She called Bernadette and asked if she was done with her date.

"Yes I just got home. Howard said you seemed happy when he dropped you off. He's a bit of discomfort though," Bernadette said, replacing her husband's ice pack and then walking into her living room.

"I know someone else who is going to be in some discomfort," Penny said angrily.

"Leonard?"

"No he's fine."

"Emily? Why what happened?" Bernadette asked.

"She's messing with the wrong man."

"You don't think she's going after Leonard do you? I mean she's with Raj. She wouldn't do that."

"She's still upset about that night with me and Raj years ago," Penny said falling into the couch. "I know I thought this up, but it wasn't so I would lose my husband."

"You're not going to lose your husband and you know that," Bernadette said reassuringly. "But we might want to re-think the game plan for next weekend."

"You're right. No telling what she might cook up to entice Leonard," Penny said sadly.

"We'll get with Amy and figure this out Penny. Don't you worry."

"Thanks. Hey I'm sorry I forgot to ask how your date with Sheldon went," Penny said sincerely.

"I never thought I would actually say 'nice' and 'Sheldon' in the same sentence, but I have to say my date with Sheldon was – nice." Penny looked at the phone shocked.

TBC


	7. Sheldon Takes Out Bernadette

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Thought I mention this, I don't own TBBT nor any of its characters..**

 _Sheldon Takes Out Bernadette_

"Since I'm trying Sheldon, you're going to have to tell me where we are going," Bernadette said starting her car.

"I took care of that a programmed the GPS on my phone. It will tell you where to go but not actually where we are going," Sheldon said proud of himself.

"Good thinking Sheldon."

"You sound surprised," he said indignant.

"Not at all. I'm impressed," she replied taking the left that the GPS told her to.

"I don't see why my solving such a rudimentary problem would be impressive to you." Bernadette rolled her eyes.

"Shhh," Bernadette said. "I need to hear the GPS." Sheldon sighed and then looked out the window. Bernadette heard his sigh and felt bad. She knew that this date with Sheldon was going to be potentially difficult, but she had hoped they would at least make it to their destination.

When she pulled into the lot where the GPS told her was their final destination, they got out of the car and Bernadette had a puzzled look on her face. Sheldon didn't say anything but walked towards the entrance to the building. Bernadette hurried to catch up to his long legged stride and stopped him before he got to the front door.

"The Kid's Museum Sheldon? Why are we coming here?"

"There is a place called the _Galvin Physics Forest_ that I thought you might enjoy," Sheldon said putting his hand on the door. Bernadette stopped him.

"But Sheldon this is for children, not adults. I don't understand why you would think I would enjoy this."

"Because you once was very interested in what Leonard was working on. I remember when we first met that you were anxious to see the experiment he was working on. Here you can try your own," Sheldon said again attempting to open the front door.

"Sheldon I have a Ph.d. I could handle more advance applications of physics besides those taught to children," she said angrily.

"One has to start at the beginning to gain a true appreciation for the science of physics and it's application. Since I couldn't just run the slide show I created but had to physically take you somewhere, I thought this was a good start," Sheldon said feeling proud of his choice. Bernadette shook her head and walked away from him. She found a bench and sat down. Sheldon followed her with a confused look on his face.

"They will not bring the experiments out here. We have to go inside and then outside I suppose."

"Sheldon I am not going into a kid's museum," she said strongly.

"Why not. Your stature would suggest that you could be in the age range of one of the children there. Your face may look a bit weathered -"

"Hey, watch it buddy. I could pass for a kid face and all," she replied giving him a dirty look. He sat down next to her.

"If you had let me finish, I was going to say that even though your face may look a bit weathered, you still could pass for a teenager." Bernadette smiled at the compliment which was very uncharacteristic of the Sheldon she knew. Then again, she really didn't know Sheldon that much at all. Oh she listened to what everyone else had talked about, but she had limited first hand knowledge. And rarely just the two of them interacting alone.

"I don't do well with children," Bernadette said.

"I don't think they are going to allow us to experiment on them," Sheldon replied.

"They scare me," she said truthfully.

"You probably scare them. You've known to do that to me and I'm a grown man."

"I learned in my family to walk softly and carry a big mouth," she said.

"You wear it well," he replied. "They are only opened until 5pm so we should go in soon. That way we could see some of the other exhibits. That is if you want." Bernadette looked at him and she sensed a bit of sadness.

"Is it that important that we go in Sheldon?"

"Yes because I agreed to do this so I have to follow it through," he replied and then paused. "And secondly because I really wanted to show you this."

"Why?"

"People think that I have all these doctorates and degrees because I'm smart. It's not that I am smart enough to understand the great mysteries of the sciences. It's that I love thinking and breathing the sciences," he said with a starry eyed look in his eyes.

"I feel the same way when I try mixing chemicals together to find an antidote to some horrible disease or bacteria," Bernadette replied knowingly. Sheldon turned to her and grimaced when she mentioned the disease/bacteria part.

"Please don't make me tour your lab on the date you plan for me. I don't think I could get vaccinated for every known or unknown disease in time." Bernadette smiled.

"I promise I will think of something else that will not cause you to need to get a shot." Sheldon sighed in relief. He watched as Bernadette got up. "Sheldon, show me the magical world of physics."

"Okey" he said and got up and practically ran to the door. He opened it and let her go in first. The main entrance was not far from where the _Galvin Physics Forest_ was so they found it quickly. There were 13 exhibits that adults with the more advanced knowledge of physics as Sheldon and even Bernadette would have gone through easily and quickly.

But Sheldon was in his element explaining everything to Bernadette. There were children and parents around who also listened to this man who seemed to know what he was talking about. Both he and Bernadette were especially excited during the Bottle Rocket exhibit and also the Cool Fan where they were able to use their own ability to create wind power.

They were having so much fun that they didn't realize when it was time to leave. Being told that the museum was closing was heartbreaking to both of them. "But there are so many other things to see," Sheldon said sadly.

"Maybe we can come back here again some time. Bring Howard and anyone else who would want to come," Bernadette said happily. "How about we get something to eat."

"I'm suppose to lead this date," Sheldon said pouting a bit.

"I'm sorry Sheldon. What are we doing next?" she asked with a smile.

"How about we go get something to eat?" he suggested.

"Perfect," she replied. They walked to the car in silence. "Do you have the place to eat's coordinates programmed into the GPS?"

"Um, I didn't plan on a specific place to eat," Sheldon said nervously. Bernadette told him it was okay and that they would just start back home and find a place to eat. "We can go to the Chinese restaurant."

"That sounds like a great idea. Maybe this time you can actually get Tangerine Chicken."

"I've given up on that pipe dream," Sheldon said sadly.

"Hey remember me? Walk softly but carry a big mouth. I'll get you your Tangerine Chicken," Bernadette said assuredly. And true to her word when they go there and he ordered the Tangerine Chicken, she made sure he got what he ordered.

"Wow, this is great. At first I did not understand what Howard saw in you besides the fact that he didn't have to reach up to kiss you," Sheldon said enjoying another bite of his chicken. "But you are a force to reckoned with."

"Thanks, I think," Bernadette replied. She knew that Sheldon said things that would make others cringe, but that deep down he really meant it as a compliment.

"Bernadette, I feel that we have gotten closer today than we have been previously. I am confident I can ask you an important question and get a truthful answer."

"Of course you can Sheldon," she replied putting her fork down.

"Well I have two questions actually. The first is do you think Amy will ever go out with me again?" He looked up at her sheepishly and then back down to his plate. She mulled over her answer carefully.

"I can't tell you for sure Sheldon but I know she cares about you and I believe you care about her."

"I do. I just don't know why she said she needed time," he replied sadly.

"Maybe she's scared."

"Of what?"

"How serious you two have gotten. Maybe she just wants to make sure it's forever before you both go any further," Bernadette said softly.

"I don't understand. I thought she wanted to be my girlfriend."

"I'm not saying she doesn't. Howard and I stopped seeing each other for awhile. Penny wanted to break up with Leonard a while back. People get scared and they step back. Reassess."

"Well how long does that take?" he asked.

"As long as it does," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"So I can't mark a specific date down on my calendar?" She shook her head no. Sheldon looked down at his plate and picked up another bite of his chicken.

"What was the other question?"

"If you don't like children does that mean you and Howard are never going to have kids?" Bernadette looked at him a sighed.

"I don't know," she replied. They hadn't talked about it in a long time.

"Afraid you would have a kid who was really small? Like a hobbit?"

"Sheldon!" she exclaimed. "I don't think Howard and I would have a hobbit."

"Too bad. That would be cool," he said taking a sip of water. "How about if you had a child who grew up to be really tall. You wouldn't need a ladder to change light bulbs any longer." Bernadette shook her head, but surprisingly she wasn't upset by what he was saying. Could it be that Sheldon Cooper was growing on her?

After the meal was over, Bernadette dropped Sheldon home. He leaned into the car and told her that he had had a great day. She told him she did too.

"Of course, you were with me," he replied, smiled and then stood up and walked into his apartment building. Bernadette shook her head and went on her way.

When she got him, she found Howard icing his inner thighs and knees. They talked for a bit about their respective "dates" until Penny called her cell phone. She walked out of the room to speak to her friend. After Penny told her about Emily and Leonard, she asked about Bernadette's date with Sheldon. Penny was shocked that it went so well. Not that she didn't think that Sheldon was a nice guy; but she knew that Bernadette was not overly fond of Sheldon.

"I'm really glad you had a good time with him Bernie. I think he needed it," Penny said.

"Yeah he asked me about Amy. I told him I didn't know what was going to happen."

"They'll get back together. Shamy can't die," Penny said and then quickly changed the subject. "Call Amy and tell her we need an emergency meeting tomorrow."

"Shall I call Emily too?"

"No! You can tell her about it after the three of us put our heads together." Bernadette said okay and then they hung up with each other. Penny went into the bedroom and found Leonard asleep. She climbed in next to him and put her arm around him. He unconsciously took her hand and held it close to his chest.

* * *

"Penny aren't you making more of this than it is?" Amy asked. "I mean she seemed to only hug him when she was excited."

"Believe me Amy that's how it starts," Penny replied.

"Well Howard said you kissed him on the cheek, should I be worried?" Bernadette asked. Penny gave her a look like she was nuts. "I guess it only matters that I think he's a stud."

"I'm sorry Bernie. I didn't mean anything by it," Penny said exasperated. "I know this type of woman. I tell you she is up to no good."

"Agreeing with you for argument's sake, why didn't you just put a stop to this game once you thought she was going to try something," Amy asked.

"Because she would have won. She would have always known how to get to me," Penny said as if it was obvious.

"Okay, so I guess we have to keep them from being alone on this next date," Bernadette said.

"How about we plan a group activity. There was no specific rule saying we couldn't. I'm sure the guys would all like to participate in a game of paintball," Amy suggested.

"Good idea. That way I can keep on eye on her," Penny said. "Amy call Emily and tell her what the plan is." Amy nodded and got her phone. She got up and walked into Penny's kitchen to make the call. She came back five minutes later with a worried look on her face.

"Did she not answer?" Bernadette asked.

"No she answered. I told her what the new plan was, but um -"

"What?" Penny asked.

"She said she had already planned something special for Leonard and it did not include paintball," Amy said and then backed away.

"That b!tch," Penny said.

TBC


	8. Amy Has Plans for Raj and Cinnamon

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this update. I will try and not let it happen again. Thank you all for continuing to read and enjoy. Reviews are always welcomed...**

 _Amy Has Plans For Raj and Cinnamon Too_

Throughout the whole following week, the girls made their plans for the guy's date. Each of the men made sure to tell their date partner that they needed to reciprocate in a grand and glorious way due to their own awesome date choices. This really put the pressure on each of the women to come up with something that would at least equal what the guys did.

"I have to admit I was pleasantly surprised at how good Rajesh was in making our date," Amy said as they sat in 4B Saturday morning waiting to go over and start their dates with the guys.

"Me too. Howard was a trooper in getting back on the horse so many times. He's okay?" Penny asked.

"Yes. A couple of days of milking it and me letting him really did the trick," Bernadette said. "Also telling him I was going to use him for clinical trials on a new cream we're developing healed him really quick."

"I didn't mean to laugh at him," Penny said sadly.

"Sure you did. Anyone would when someone falls in horse manure. It's like a gag reflex," Amy offered.

"Anyone hear from Emily?" Penny asked.

"Why are you so insecure about her?" Bernadette inquired.

"I'm not insecure."

"I'm not sure I'm buying that," Amy said. Penny got up and walked into the kitchen. She went to pour herself some wine and then realized it was barely noon. She got herself a bottled water instead.

"Have you told Leonard how you feel?"

"I have Amy and I don't think he gets it either. He thinks I'm accusing him of doing something when he hasn't done anything."

"Do you think he would do something?" Bernadette asked.

"No. But I also never thought he would make out with a girl when he was on his field trip," Penny said sitting back down.

"I thought you moved on from that," Amy said.

"I did," Penny said unconvincingly.

"You don't sound as if you have," Bernadette spoke both her and Amy's feelings.

"I don't see Emily as the type of person who would go after someone else's guy. And what about Rajesh? If she tries something to get you back, she will hurt Raj in the process," Amy said.

"I know. I know. And that is what I'm worried about," Penny said. Bernadette asked her to elaborate. "I don't think Emily wants Leonard. I think she wants to get back at me because she thinks there was more between me and Raj that night."

"Leonard won't let anything happen."

"You have to trust him," Amy chimed in. Penny shook her head. She knew she was being silly but she couldn't shake the feeling that her marriage would be tested that day.

* * *

At 12:30pm, the girls went over to 4A to collect their dates. Everyone paired off and it was at that time that they all noticed that Emily was no where to be found. "Do you think she won't show up?" Leonard asked.

"She said she was coming," Raj replied.

"Maybe Penny scared her off," Howard said jokingly. Penny gave him a look. "Guess I blew getting ice cream after dinner."

"Well should we wait for her?" Amy asked.

"I'm on kind of a schedule," Penny said glancing at the time. "I could wait a little while."

"No, why don't you all go. I'm sure she's just stuck in traffic," Leonard said. Penny walked over and gave him a kiss.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. Now go have fun. I will text you when she gets here."

"Okay but if she doesn't show, we'll come back and get you," Penny said heading for the door.

"A threesome," Howard said. "Not exactly the number of skirts versus pants that I dreamed about." Leonard rolled his eyes and waved goodbye to the group.

As they approached the front door to the apartment complex, they met up with Emily just entering. She looked shocked to see them. "Oh good you're here," Raj said. "Do you want us all to go up with you?"

"No, I've got it," Emily said giving Raj a quick kiss on the cheek and heading up the stairs. She arrived late on purpose hoping to miss the others.

"She sure made a beeline up the stairs," Howard said. Raj nodded.

"Interesting get up she had on," Bernadette replied. Penny's eyes were fixed on the stairs where Emily had just been.

"Leather.."

* * *

Amy and Raj walked to her car and got in. Raj noticed that Amy seemed a bit down. He wanted to ask her about it, but didn't think it was the right time. She started driving and Raj asked her where they were going. "Well first we have to make a stop and pick up somebody," she said.

"Somebody?" he asked. She nodded and gave him a side wink. His mind started racing. Howard had mentioned a threesome not moments ago, and now Raj was going to be a party to one. How weird was that.

They drove in silence mostly because Raj was thinking not so nice thoughts and was afraid that Amy would see the blush on his caramel skin. When she pulled into the strip mall nearby his apartment, Raj was perplexed at who they could possibly be picking up there. There was a bank on the far right hand side. Three adjoining places: tattoo parlor, thrift store and a sandwich stop. On the far left hand side was the vet that Raj went to. When Amy drove in that direction, Raj started to smile.

"I think I know who the somebody is," he said happily.

"Do you want me to get her?" Amy said but Raj was out of the car almost immediately when she stopped. He came out minutes later with Cinnamon. Amy smiled when she saw how happy both Raj and the dog looked.

"I have her bag here with treats and water and her toys. Do we need anything else for our date?"

"Yes we need to stop off and pick up her stroller. That is unless you want to carry her for the rest of the day," Amy replied.

"Not that I wouldn't carry her forever, but she does enjoy being in her stroller." Amy nodded and pulled out of the driveway and went to Raj's apartment. He grabbed the stroller and put it in the trunk. He got in the car and excitingly asked Amy where they were off to.

"I guess I can tell you now. Eaton Canyon Natural Area. I picked it because well it has animals and nature and is also dog friendly."

"Amy that is so sweet of you to include Cinnamon with us on our date. You really understand how important she is to me," Raj said giving his dog a hug.

"She's part of your family."

"Did you ever think about getting a dog?" Raj asked.

"Sheldon and I once were going to get a turtle together. They aren't as big a responsibility as a dog."

"True but I cannot imagine not having my little Cinna-bun," Raj said giving the dog kisses. Amy glanced over and smiled. She thought about Sheldon then and if he would ever be that attached to something or someone. She tried to push those thoughts away. No sense bringing a potentially happy day down with too serious thoughts.

Arriving at Eaton Canyon, Raj put Cinnamon in her stroller. Amy said that they had a strict leash policy so Raj put her leash on her and attached it to the stroller. This way if anyone asked, she was leashed and in compliance. They started out at the Nature Center and took a stroll around seeing the different exhibits and trails that were available. Raj liked that Amy took him to a place that not only had animals but also plants and rocks. He made a comment that Sheldon would not have liked to know about geology.

"Sheldon isn't very big on rocks," Amy said.

"Yeah he thinks that geology is one of the lesser sciences if he even considers it a science at all," Raj replied. They took in every exhibit and then went over to the maps of the trails that were offered. They decided to go on the Oak Terrace Nature Trail. Along the walk to the trail, they came to a picnic area and Amy said she had brought some food to have lunch outdoors. Raj helped her set up and they enjoyed their meal. Cinnamon feasted with them and then shortly after laid down in her stroller for a good long nap.

They took the trail and talked along the way. A map helped them identify the different plants they encountered and both Amy and Raj took pictures. On the way back to the picnic area and the car, Raj noticed that Amy started to look sad again.

"What is wrong Amy? Did you not have a good time today?" Raj asked.

"I'm more worried that you had a good time Rajesh. There was no way I could top recording songs together," Amy said disappointedly.

"Amy," Raj said stopping and touching her arm. He pulled back remembering the no physical contact rule and said he was sorry. "I don't believe this was ever a contest. We like to joke around but I have really enjoyed both days I got to spend with you alone. I'm just sorry that you look so sad."

"Oh Rajesh, I am the one who is sad. I miss Sheldon. I have tried to enjoy the day but … "

"You wish he was here." Amy nodded. "It's okay. I understand."

"I think I need to talk to him," Amy said.

"Maybe after his date with Bernadette. Or tomorrow if it's too late."

"Do you think he will want to get back together?" Amy asked.

"He would be kind of foolish not to," Raj replied.

"But I hurt him."

"Amy, you needed to figure out what you wanted. You cannot have a relationship with someone else if you cannot be honest with yourself," Raj said strongly.

"Wow Rajesh, that is very philosophical of you," Amy said impressed.

"I DVR a lot of Dr. Phil," Raj said and was going to tell Amy about the day before episode when Amy's phone rang. She said it was Penny.

"Hi Penny. Is everything okay?" Amy said and then waited for the response. Raj tried to hear what Penny was saying but couldn't.

"Okay well we had a late lunch anyway. It's just about 5pm and the place where we're at closes then. I guess we will make our way to Bernadette's office." Amy said goodbye and ended the call.

"What's up?" Raj asked.

"Not sure. Penny said that we are suppose to meet Bernadette at her office at 6:30pm. That was all Penny was told."

"Do you think Bernadette killed Sheldon and needs are help getting rid of the body?"

"Not funny Raj," Amy replied.

"Yes but not too far away from the truth."

"I would worry more about your girlfriend. Isn't she into scary things and death and all that," Amy said defensively.

"Yes but she is ambivalent about Sheldon. Ambivalence doesn't kill, hatred does," Raj replied.

"True. I get the impression the only one she doesn't like is Penny."

"I've tried to tell her that Penny never wanted me and has only eyes for Leonard. But she doesn't believe me. I guess I shouldn't have made it out to sound more than it was," Raj said sadly as they got to Amy's car.

"Why did you do that?"

"Stroking my own ego. Wanting a pretty girl to think that I was in demand," Raj said. They got in the car. Amy suggested that they drop off Cinnamon just in case. They had no idea what was going on at Bernadette's office so they were not sure if dogs would be allowed.

"Do you want to bring her back to the vet?" Amy asked.

"No, she can stay in the apartment."

"Why did you have her at the vet? Was there something wrong with her?" Amy asked.

"Oh no. She likes to play with the other dogs in the kennel. Nice change of pace to being home all that time alone," Raj replied.

"You're going to make a great father one day," Amy said fondly. Raj smiled.

"Did Penny say where she and Howard were?"

"No but it sounded loud," Amy replied.

TBC


	9. Penny Does Magic With Howard

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Oh and I don't own TBBT and no infringement is intended...**

 _Penny Does Magic With Howard_

Penny walked quickly to her car. She got in and started it up. Howard had to practically run to catch up and hop in before she took off. When she noticed what she had done, she apologized to Howard. She put the car back into park and put her head in her hands. Howard stared at her for a moment wondering if she was going to say something. He also wondered if she was close to tears. He never really saw Penny cry. He didn't think she was that sensitive. Not that she wasn't sweet and all that, but tough as nails is how Howard would describe Penny. Not all sweet and gushy like his Bernadette. Except when Bernadette was mad. Then she wasn't made of sugar and spice. Maybe venom and sulfuric acid. But he digressed.

"Is everything okay?" Howard finally asked.

"Why? Why am I doing this Howard? Why am I letting her get to me?" Penny asked banging her hand on the steering wheel."

"Maybe because she knows she can," he replied pointing at her. "I mean look at you. I bet you want to follow them to see where they are going. That is why you stopped the car. "

"No it's not," Penny replied defensively.

"Well maybe not a first. At first you wanted to get as far away as you could, even to the point of forgetting me. But then your scheming side caught up with you and you decided to casually take a peek." Howard gave a look to show that he was pleased with himself.

"How did you get to be so smart Howard?" Penny said relenting.

"I have always been quite intelligent, but I don't like to play it that way. Guess I'm still trying to impress by being suave instead of geeky."

"I like intelligent Howard better."

"I'm more like that at home. Not so much around the guys, well especially when Sheldon is there," Howard said with a touch of sadness.

"He makes you feel stupid doesn't he?"

"Well you more than anyone else," Howard said and then regretted how he had phrased that when he saw the look on her face. "You know what I mean."

"Yes I do. You know you really shouldn't care what Sheldon thinks," she said.

"I try not to. But it's hard when you are in a room full of Ph.d's and you're not."

"Well how about being in a room full of college graduates and I'm not," Penny said sadly.

"Yeah but you're hot," Howard said casually.

"I hope that's not all I am."

"If you start the car and head out to wherever we are going, I will tell you how much more you are than just a pretty face," Howard said strongly. Penny laughed but started the car.

"Thanks Howard." He asked her for what. "For getting me to move on with the date and not be one of those wives who follow their husbands incognito."

"Really I just wanted to get this date going. Figure you'll take me to a strip club," Howard said.

"You're lying," Penny said after thinking about it for a moment. Howard was just pretending to be 'Howard' then.

"Well maybe I am," he said with a smile. "Or maybe I really do hope for the strip club."

"Sorry to disappoint but I think I've picked the perfect place instead," Penny replied. "Now tell me all the ways I'm wonderful as I drive."

"Don't you get all this mushy talk from Leonard?" Penny smiled and told Howard he didn't have to. "I will tell you one thing Penny."

"What's that?"

"You've been really good for my friend. He loves you a lot and you make him happy. That's way more important that being hot," Howard said. Penny was so touched that tears started to form in her eyes.

"But a smokin' body doesn't hurt." Penny laughed.

"That's our Howard," she replied. She continued driving and they fell into a comfortable silence. As she approached the place, Howard got a sense of what was up ahead. He tried to lean forward to look but the seat belt was holding him too tightly to the seat. When she pulled into the lot, Howard let out what Penny could almost say was a squeal.

"Penny how did you know that I've wanted to come here for years, but it was impossible to get into," Howard said enthusiastically.

"A contact at work is a member and he got me passes to get in," Penny said parking the car. They got out and Penny walked to the trunk of her car. She motioned Howard to join her. She opened her trunk and pulled out a jacket and tie and handed them to Howard.

"These are mine," he said slipping them on.

"Yes. I asked Bernadette to bring them but didn't tell her where I was taking you," she said putting on a suit jacket over her blouse. She slipped off her flip flops and put on a dressy pair of flats. She helped tie Howard's tie and then brushed off the lint from his jacket.

"They have a strict dress code. You do have your ID with you right?" Howard nodded.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Like you're ready to see some magic," Penny replied. Howard almost jumped for joy.

"Penny if I don't thank you later, thanks," he said as they walked inside the Magic Castle. It was an exclusive clubhouse for the Members of the Magical Arts.

"We can have brunch up until 3pm and then more shows start up again at 4:45pm. On weekdays, the clubhouse doesn't open until 5pm so we lucked out coming on a weekend," Penny said as she got them squared away and allowed into the clubhouse. As they sat down for brunch, Penny asked if Howard knew much about the place.

"Oh I've read a lot about it. It was started back in 1963 by a Hollywood writer for one of the game shows back then _Truth or Consequences_. His father was a magician and he longed to open up a place where they could gather, perfect their craft and so on," Howard said.

"Wow this is really exciting. People are performing illusions right before our eyes," Penny said in awe. "Did you ever try to become a member? Is it hard or expensive?"

"You either have to be a working magician or audition as one. I've always wanted to but didn't think I was good enough. Kid's parties are more my speed," he replied with a touch of sadness at a dream lost.

"Excuse me Sir, I didn't mean to intrude," their waiter said to Howard. "But you can become an associate member by filling out an application and paying dues. It is not that difficult to become an associate if you love magic. Shall I get you an application?" Howard nodded appreciatively.

"Oh Penny, this could potentially be one of the best days of my life," Howard said as the waiter came back with their main course and his application.

"I could get you two more quests passes for another time and you can bring Bernadette. I'm sure she'll love this atmosphere and fine dining if nothing else," Penny suggested.

"I think she would really like a place where we have to dress up. We never get to do something like this. I do have a question for you," Howard said.

"What's that?"

"How did you find this place? I thought only magicians and enthusiasts knew about this place," Howard said.

"I googled it. 'Magic in Pasadena.' Found this and then made a few calls. They list the members on the website so it wasn't that hard to score a couple of passes," Penny replied. When they finished brunch, they proceeded out into the lobby area to go to the gift shop. An actual show wasn't until 5pm so they had plenty of time to explore the shop and also the grounds.

"I'm sorry that we have a lull in the day," Penny said.

"You don't have to apologize to me for anything. Like I said, this is a dream come true. Look they even have classes that I could take," Howard said looking through the brochure.

"Could you fit that in between your video games and comic books?" Penny asked teasing.

"For this, I would give up comic books."

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Well for a night a week, sure." Howard went back to looking at his brochure. Penny smiled as she wandered around looking at the pictures on the wall.

"Hey it's says that Neil Patrick Harris was a director once," she said finding that information to be cool. She didn't know a lot about magic and wasn't a big fan, but knowing that this made Howard happy was very fulfilling for her.

While they were waiting for the early early performance of Chef Anton, Penny got a phone call from Bernadette. She stepped outside so as not to disturb anyone. Howard was talking to a fellow enthusiast and didn't even see her leave. "Hey Bernadette."

"Hey Penny. Having fun?"

"Yes. I think I did good by Howard," she said happily.

"Where are you?" Bernadette asked. Penny wasn't going to say, but figured it was well into the date so she was okay in telling.

"I got passes to the Magic Castle. We at brunch and are waiting for the early performance of someone named Chef somethingorother."

"Wow, you really did good. He's wanted to go there for a long time, but I couldn't get passes. I tried at work. How did you score?" Bernadette asked out of curiosity.

"Googled the place first of all and then looked up their members. Saw a couple of names I knew and made the calls."

"Great. Hey I want you and Howard to meet us at the office," Bernadette said. Penny asked why. "It's a surprise."

"Is everyone else coming?" Penny asked.

"I've already spoken to Amy and she and Raj will be on their way shortly."

"Have you spoken to Emily?" Penny had to ask.

"I tried but she didn't pick up," Bernadette said hesitantly. "I'm sure she just didn't hear the phone." Penny just gave an unknowingly loud sigh.

"I'd hate for Howard to miss this magician. He saw a couple of people do some tricks during brunch, but nothing spectacular."

"I don't want him to miss it either," Bernadette said. "Come after it's over."

"It's like two hours I think," Penny said asking if that was too late. She didn't know what was going on and so she didn't know if they would miss something.

"It's okay. Come after it's over."

"So what is going on?" Penny asked again.

"Not saying, but no I don't need help burying Sheldon." Penny laughed and then ended the call. She went back inside and Howard asked where she had been.

"Bernadette wants us to go to our office after we see the show. She wanted us to come now but I told her about the Chef guy so she said to come afterwards," Penny said.

"Is everything okay? She doesn't need help -"

"Burying Sheldon? Nope, already asked." Howard smiled and looked at his watch. It was just about 5pm so he suggested they head into the room where the performance was going to be. Penny agreed and followed him in.

The performance was very good. Chef Anton is a trained chef born in New York. He is also a magician who specializes in a combination of magic and hustling tricks which Howard loved. He is also a two time champion of Trick Shot Pool. He performed some of the more difficult trick shots. This interested Penny since she has played quite a bit of pool.

Once the performance was over, Howard went up and got Chef Anton's autograph. They left soon after that. On the way Penny asked Howard to call his wife and see if everyone else was there. He knew that she wanted to know if Bernadette had finally got in touch with Emily and Leonard, but he did it anyways. She listened to him tell his wife how exciting the Magic Castle was and how great Chef Anton's show was. He went on and on until Penny motioned to him to get on with the reason why he called.

"Oh yes sorry. Penny wants to know if Leonard got there yet," Howard said and Penny gave him a dirty look. She didn't think he needed to word the question that way. He didn't say anything for a moment and then said "I see. Okay I'll tell her."

"What? What is it?" Penny said getting a bit nervous.

"Bernie said that they arrived about a half hour ago and -"

"What Howard? Spill it!"

"She's not sure how you're going to react to Leonard?"

"Huh?" Penny asked and then gave Howard a nervous look. She sped up to get to the office.

TBC


	10. Emily Takes Leonard For a Ride

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and enjoying this story. A note about this chapter. While I do try to research things as much as I can to make what I write authentic, sometimes I have to play around with times and/or sequence of events to jive with the story. Think of it as if you are watching NCIS and a hit from AFIS comes back in 2.5 seconds. Sometimes you have to speed up the process...**

 _Emily Takes Leonard For a Ride_

Emily ran up the stairs and knocked on Leonard's door. She was out of breath when he opened it and he smiled as she tried to compose herself. He stood aside and told her to sit down on the couch. He went into the kitchen and got her a bottled water. He returned and sat down in his usual chair.

"Sorry I'm late," she lied It was her intent all along to arrive when the others had already gone. She did not want Penny to see her. She wanted her to squirm a bit with curiosity as to what Leonard was up to.

"That's alright," he replied. "Am I dressed appropriately for what we are going to do?"

"Well," she replied standing up and placing the bottled water on the coffee table. "I don't think you have the clothing needed in your closet so we'll have to go shopping."

"You don't know for sure. I do have some things that might surprise you." Emily smiled.

"I just assumed since I had to go out and purchase this outfit," she replied moving her hands up and down the outfit to show him. He stared at her outfit and couldn't quite figure out what or who she was trying to be. She had on a leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, jeans and boots. Kind of reminded him of a movie Penny made him watch a few years ago.

"The outfit looks like something from that movie _Grease._ Are we going to see that play? Do we dress up like the characters?" he asked sincerely.

"Nope," she said coyly. "I'm not going to tell you what we are going to do just yet. But you do need to wear something like I am wearing."

"Well these are reddish and corduroy. And I do have a white T shirt I can wear. Don't have a leather jacket or boots like that," he replied.

"Come on. Let's just buy what we need. We're already running a bit late," she said. He nodded his okay and they left. Of course he let her drive since he had no idea where they were going. They drove for a bit and then stopped outside of a store that looked somewhat scary to Leonard. He looked at her hesitantly but she assured him it would be fine. He followed her inside. She went up to the counter and spoke to the guy behind it by name.

"You've been to this place before?" he asked surprised.

"Owner is a patient of mine. I came here Thursday to get this ensemble," she said as she watched the guy go to the back storeroom. "I didn't know your sizes but I had him pull out what I thought you would need."

"Okay," Leonard said looking around. Nothing in that store was remotely like anything he had ever worn – even for Halloween. It was a bit unnerving, yet thrilling in a way for him.

"I think you got the size of the jacket right Dr. Emily," the owner of the shop said. "But the boot size was way off. Man you have little feet for a guy."

"Yes I know," Leonard said embarrassed. Once he had gotten the right sizes, he was shown where he could try on the clothing. He came out a couple of minutes later. Emily gasped when she saw his transformation especially since he had not had his glasses on.

"Wow you look like you are ready to ride," the shop owner said. Emily seconded it. Leonard looked at himself in the mirror and felt like it was a surreal moment.

"So how does it feel to be a biker dude?" Emily asked teasingly.

"Feels pretty good," Leonard replied still looking in the mirror.

"All you need now is a tat," she said. Leonard froze. He turned to look at her.

"That isn't where we are going is it?" he asked starting to shake a bit.

"No silly," Emily replied and Leonard relaxed a bit. She told him to go grab his clothes why she settled up with the owner. "Next appointment is free Max."

"Sounds good Doc," he replied and waved to them as they left.

"You barter services?" Leonard asked curiously.

"Why not?"

"I wasn't judging. I'm actually glad you are because I feel less guilty about you spending all this money on me," Leonard replied. Emily smiled as they got into her car.

"You shouldn't feel guilty. This was the deal we agreed to when we all signed up for this," Emily said pulling out and heading to their next destination. They arrived at Muir High School and Emily parked in the front parking area.

"We're going to high school?" Leonard asked completely dumbfounded as to what they were going to do.

"Well it's a bit unorthodox but I know the owner so he's giving us a little latitude on this," Emily replied motioning him to join her at the front entrance.

"And what exactly is this?"

"You really haven't figured it out yet?" Emily asked surprised. Leonard shook his head no. "We're going to learn to ride a motorcycle."

"Really? Like on the road? Don't we need helmets and a permit and and..." Emily put her hands on Leonard's shoulders to calm him down.

"Relax Leonard. First we're going into a classroom to get a crash – sorry bad pun – course in riding. Then Charlie is going to show us how to ride on a small Kawasaki. He's got helmets and gloves for us. If we like it then we can come back and finish the rest of the course to get our license." That seemed to calm Leonard down, but he did step into the bathroom before going into the classroom. He had to use the facilities and his inhaler.

When Leonard finally came into the classroom, he sat down next to Emily and opened the handbook that was in front of him. The owner of the instruction school started off by telling them a bit about the history of the Academy of Motorcycle Operations. He then started in on some of the basics about a motorcycle and the particulars about mastering the handling of one.

Their time in the classroom was abbreviated so that they could get into some of the on hand riding that day. Charlie explained that after today there were not going to be masters at riding a motorcycle, and would have to come and take the complete course to become fully prepared if they wanted a license.

"But we do have the outfit down pat," Leonard said to Emily's amusement.

"Just because you put on a cape doesn't make you Superman," Charlie replied. Leonard mumbled _buzz kill_ under his breath. "Okay why don't we go outside and I will introduce you to the motorcycles you will be training on. We will also fit you with gloves and a helmet."

"If the gloves don't fit you must acquit," Leonard said walking out of the room. Emily smiled at him glad that he seemed to be enjoying himself. She felt a certain pride in that. Over the next hour, Charlie went over the parts of the Kawasaki and then had each of them get on the bike to get the feel of the machine under them.

To Charlie's amazement, Leonard seemed to be a natural at handling the motorcycle. Emily, on the other hand, was having trouble keeping her weight centered so that she didn't tip the bike. She finally gave up and sat down on the curb to watch Leonard take another ride around the parking lot.

Leonard had seen Emily get off her back and sit down, and he wondered if he should get off his bike also. He knew she was not mastering the concept of riding, and though he wanted to be a gentleman and join her, he was having too much fun.

Charlie had gotten on the other bike and he led Leonard around the building. Leonard was far from being ready for the street just yet, but Charlie felt comfortable will having him to quite a bit of turning and obstacle maneuvering. They even did a mini drag race which Leonard won. After an hour of that, Leonard drove his bike next to where Emily was sitting and turned off the engine. He took off his helmet and asked her if she was okay.

"I'm fine. I'm more happy that you enjoyed this as much as you did," she said happily.

"I surprised myself," he replied. Charlie had come up to the both of them and said that they were done with the lessons. He urged Leonard to continue with his training, and gave a sad smile to Emily indicating that she should not.

"We have a bit of time before dinner. Would you like to get a drink somewhere?" Emily asked as she stood up.

"Seems like a beer, a dart game and a bar fight is in order after riding a hog," Leonard replied.

"This isn't a hog," Charlie interjected. Leonard nodded his head and turned away. Charlie loaded the bikes on his trailer and put the rest of the gear inside the truck. He gave a final wave when he left.

"Charlie was a good teacher but he doesn't have a huge sense of humor," Leonard said as they walked to the car.

"Maybe it's the huge boil he has to have lanced next Tuesday that's hindering it." Leonard blanched, getting into the car. They drove a ways and found a bar that seemed to be appropriate for their dress, but not too intimidating. They sat at a high top table and Leonard went up to the bar to get them each a beer. They sat and drank for a while. Leonard was going over in his head how much fun he had that day, and how he thought that Penny might enjoy it if he got his license and then got a motorcycle. He was broken out of his daydream when he heard Emily's phone. She looked at it but didn't answer it.

"Do you need to get that?" he asked.

"No," she replied putting the phone in her purse. "So, I can't believe you have never ridden a motorcycle before. You seemed to know what you are doing."

"Like I said before, I was surprised myself. It's amazing how something that could scare you at first, you can find exhilarating after you give it a chance," he replied reflectively.

"Kind of like relationships," Emily said.

"Yes I guess so. Although I've never been in a relationship where I feared crashing into a wall and dying," he replied.

"Well not physically but metaphorically relationships can be that scary." Leonard agreed.

"Did you have anything special planned for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Are you getting hungry?" she asked. He began to reply when his phone began to vibrate. He looked at the caller ID and put up his finger. He answered the phone.

"Hi Bernadette. Is everything okay with Sheldon and you?" He listened as Emily looked at him curiously. "Well if everyone else will be there, then I'm sure Emily will want to come." He hung up with Bernadette.

"What's that all about?" Emily asked.

"Bernadette said she tried to call you a couple of times. Everyone is meeting at Bernie's office building . Some surprise I guess she isn't telling. I'm sure you'd want to go."

"Of course," Emily replied, but she looked crestfallen. Oh she wanted Penny to see Leonard in his new get up but this new thing could be a wrinkle in her plan.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I know that it wasn't in the plan, but I'm sure there's a good reason for it," Leonard said. Emily relented and gave him a smile. They finished their beer and went out to the car. Emily drove slowly to Bernadette's office, all the while thinking. When they got closer to the parking lot of the place, they were surprised at what they saw. Leonard laughed as they got out of the car and looked around to find who else was there. Amy was the first to greet them.

"Wow I almost did not recognize you Leonard. You either Emily. Great outfits. Did you go see the play Grease?" she asked.

"No Emily took me to my first motorcycle riding lesson. The gear is what all serious riders where," Leonard replied happily.

"Emily, you look gorgeous," Raj said coming up behind her. "Wow, I like that outfit – a lot."

"Thank you Raj. I thought you might." Raj turned to Leonard.

"Whazzup Kenickie?" he asked.

"Your girlfriend is the best. She took me to get my first motorcycle riding lesson. I loved it. I'm going to learn how to ride a hog," Leonard said strongly. Sheldon and Bernadette joined the group.

"Leonard this is not a State Fair. There are no hogs here," Sheldon said. Leonard rolled his eyes.

"Hey where's Penny and Howard?" he asked.

"They'll be along in a while. Penny took him to the Magic Castle. They wanted to stay and see the whole performance of this chef guy," Bernadette replied.

"Come on everyone. You have to see all that Bernadette did," Sheldon said grabbing Amy's hand. She smiled when he did and joyfully followed him. Raj took Emily's hand and they followed close behind. Bernadette stayed behind with Leonard.

"What do you think Penny is going to say about your new duds?" she asked.

"Hopefully she'll say that I'm sexy," he replied.

"Do you think there was some motive behind Emily dressing you up like this?" Leonard looked at her surprised.

"I don't think so. Do you? I mean Penny thinks Emily is out for her, but she hasn't done anything I would consider over the line," Leonard replied.

"Well let's make sure she keeps it that way." Bernadette said walking away from Leonard. Leonard stood there for a couple of minutes trying to figure out the meaning behind Bernadette's words. He was about to follow the others when he heard a car pull up.

"Oh. My. God," Penny said as her eyes affixed on Leonard and his get up.

"Did Emily get him to join the Hell's Angels?" Howard asked as she parked the car.

"I don't know but I'm not sure how I should feel about this," Penny replied.

TBC

 **A/N 2: In case it wasn't glaringly obvious, I know zip about riding a motorcycle outside of holding on to the boyfriend as we rode. I do though know what it is like to burn my leg on one of the mufflers. Hurts like the dickens...**


	11. Bernadette Throws Sheldon a Party

**A/N: Thanks to all who have been reading. This has been a fun one to write. Glad you came along for the ride. God bless...**

 _Bernadette Throws Sheldon a Party_

Bernadette drove up to her company's parking lot and then up to the main entrance. She parked the car and got out. Sheldon stayed in the car wondering why they had stopped there. She did not go over to the passenger side to get him, but preceded to go into the building and talk to the security guard at the front desk. She asked if she had received any phone calls. He told her yes and the message was that they were on the way. Bernadette thanks him and turned back towards the front door.

Sheldon was still sitting in the car looking absently out the front window. He wasn't so enthusiastic about being there. He couldn't imagine Bernadette having the foggiest idea of what would constitute a good date for him. Waiting out in the car while she was in her office building did not give him any hope that things were going to get any better. On top of that, he and Amy were not really speaking. Not like they used to and that was making him more crabby than he usually was when things were not going his way.

Bernadette looked out at Sheldon sitting stone faced. She knew he wasn't happy. She hadn't spent a whole lot of time with Sheldon and he was a bit of an enigma, but she could tell he was getting impatient. She could say that she was trying to aggravate him just because she could, but she did have a better, nicer reason for making him wait there. Once things started getting going, she knew that he would perk up.

Sheldon finally got out of the car and stood against the hood facing the building. They had security glass so he couldn't see that Bernadette was watching him. He thought he should probably go find Bernadette and asked her when their 'date' was suppose to start; but he was afraid to. It was no secret that Sheldon didn't like surprises. He liked control. He liked order. He liked knowing. He could only imagine that Bernadette's big date for him was making him stand outside and get sunburned for the rest of the day. It's not that he thought she was mean – well mostly. It was that he was used to getting picked on. Came with the territory when you were gifted like he was. At least that was what his mother told him.

Bernadette was about to walk out and talk to Sheldon when she saw the first trucks coming down the road and about to turn into their parking lot. There were quite a few trucks and she wondered why Sheldon hadn't heard them coming. She wanted him to see it – that was part of the plan. She was about to go out to him when he turned around and saw the trucks. He stepped back from the car and was slowly moving towards the building when he saw them coming towards the car. Bernadette came out of the building and stood beside him.

"What is all this?" he asked.

"It's all part of our date," Bernadette replied happily. Sheldon looked at her confused. The man in the head truck got out and walked up to her. He had her signed the invoice on his clipboard and double checked where she wanted him to start setting up. She nodded and he turned and waved his hand for them to get started.

"I don't understand," Sheldon said going back and forth between looking at Bernadette and the trucks.

"Watch," Bernadette said motioning for Sheldon to follow her to where he could see better. He followed her. She watched his face as he saw what was in each truck.

"They are setting up a carnival," Sheldon said amazed. Bernadette nodded. "But why did you go through this much trouble?" He wasn't trying to be mean. He was truly curious.

"Because you didn't have a fun childhood and you probably never really enjoyed a carnival. I wanted to give that to you," Bernadette said touching his hand. Sheldon smiled at her.

"I didn't think you would come up with anything I would like. But you did Bernadette. You did," Sheldon said and then gave her one of his rare hugs.

"I wanted you to see it being put up. I thought the scientist in you would enjoy that." Sheldon gave her one last smile before he went closer to see them setting up the Swing Chair amusement ride. Bernadette stood back and folded her arms. She felt proud of herself that she could give this to Sheldon. It cost a fortune, but seeing his smile and getting that hug was worth it. She went and got a chair to sit down. Sheldon came running up to her a little while later.

"They are setting up a trackless train. Oh this is too much. I really wish the others could enjoy this as much as I am going to," he said.

"Would you like to invite them?"

"Would that be against Penny's rules?" he asked concerned.

"Screw the rules. You go back and enjoy. I will make the calls."

* * *

Sheldon had grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her towards the trackless train. He wanted to sit with her and maybe they could finally talk about what was going on and/or wrong with their relationship. Howard and Bernadette joined them to get away from the impending blow up with Leonard and Penny. They were nice enough though to sit in another car so Sheldon and Amy could have their privacy.

"Isn't this the greatest?" Sheldon asked. "Bernadette did this for me but we both thought that everyone would enjoy it."

"You look happier than I've seen you in a long while Sheldon," Amy replied.

"It's because I've missed you," he said not looking at her.

"I've missed you too."

"So why can't we be boyfriend and girlfriend again?" he asked apprehensively. Amy sighed, not really knowing the words she could say to get him to understand. "Or do you not want to," he asked shyly.

"I do Sheldon. I never really wanted to break up," she replied strongly.

"But you said 'we are broken up'. I remember perfectly where, when and how you said that."

"Do you also remember me asking you for some time to sort things out for myself?" she asked. Sheldon nodded.

"Of course. I have an eidetic memory."

"Then if you remembered that I asked for some time, why didn't you just give me that time?" Amy asked.

"What if the more time you took, the more you realized that I wasn't the one for you?" he asked almost in a whisper.

"That wasn't it at all Sheldon," she replied putting her hand on his arm. He looked down at it. "I didn't need time to know that I love you. That I will always love you."

"So then why did you need time?"

"I need time to realize that you are who you are and that acceptance is part of love. To stop trying to change you too fast so that you lose who you really are?' Amy said with a tear rolling down her cheek. Sheldon turned to her.

"So I wasn't the only one who needed to change then?" Sheldon asked. Amy shook her head. "See I'm not the only one who needs to change," he yelled to Howard and Bernadette.

"We know Sheldon. We've been there," Bernadette replied.

"So you could say that a relationship is like a formula that will always having values that change as we change?" Sheldon stated more than asked.

"Yes, exactly Sheldon."

"So what if I changed the value right now and asked you to marry me?" Amy looked at him shocked. She wasn't sure if she heard him correctly since he wasn't looking at her but down at his pocket.

"Did you say -" but she stopped when she saw him take a box out of his jacket pocket. He opened the box and gave it to her. She gasped when she saw the ring.

"I think the custom is for me to get down on one knee but I might fall out of the train," Sheldon said finally looking up at her.

"This is perfect. And yes Sheldon I will marry you," Amy replied taking the ring out and holding it up. Sheldon motioned for her to put it on. It fit surprisingly well on her ring finger. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I know you women will all want to get together and plan the wedding. I just have two conditions," Sheldon said.

"And they are?" Amy asked not really caring what they could possibly be.

"I don't want to get married in Vegas. And I want this train at the reception," he replied. "Or maybe I could ride in on it."

"So you won't want the vows in Klingon then?" Amy asked hopefully. Sheldon pondered that for a moment.

"I may have to add another condition."

* * *

"What do you think Penny?" Leonard asked as his struck a pose in his motorcycle gear.

"I'm a bit shocked that you went for all this," she replied.

"Why? I thought you always want me to dress cooler and act cooler. Emily helped me to do that."

"That's my job Leonard, not hers. MY job," Penny said walking away. Leonard looked confused.

"I don't understand," he said.

"She didn't like the fact that you tried something new with someone else," Raj stated.

"Well now she knows how I feel," Emily replied. Both Raj and Leonard looked at her.

"What do you mean by that Emily?" Raj asked.

"You and Penny did things. Things that I should have to be reminded of every time I see her," Emily practically shouted. She was so loud that Penny had heard her and turned around.

"That was a long time ago," Leonard said.

"Yes well I haven't had years to process it," Emily retorted.

"So all this was some way to exact revenge?" Raj asked.

"I just wanted Penny to feel like I felt. To understand what it's like to look at your boyfriend, or husband, and see him with someone else. Someone whom he's still close with."

"I kinda do know," Penny said walking back. "He's not close with the girl he kissed while we were dating but it weirded me out for awhile."

"I don't know if I can get over this," Emily said.

"Well then I guess we can't go out anymore," Raj said shocking the threesome.

"What? Why Raj?" Emily asked nervously.

"Granted I may have played up what went on with Penny and I that time because it boosted my ego. But she was not with Leonard. And I certainly didn't think to hurt him or her that night," Raj said strongly.

"But I-" Emily tried to protest and Raj cut her off.

"You on the other hand tried to take this swapping thing to the next level where the rest of the group had never intended it to go."

"I guess I will go then," Emily replied sadly and turned. She started walking back to her car.

"Raj go after her," Penny said. Raj looked at her surprised.

"But she tried to steal Leonard from you."

"No, she just wanted to hurt us like she felt she was hurt," Penny replied.

"But still," Raj said.

"You know what I think Raj. I think she just saw a side to you she didn't know existed," Penny said.

"Yes. Women like a take charge kind of guy," Leonard said as Penny came over and put her arm on his shoulder. Raj looked at both of them and then at Emily who had reached her car.

"Don't let her get away because of this," Penny said. Raj thought for a moment and decided to go and get her to come back. Leonard and Penny watched him sprint to her car. Penny grabbed the collar of Leonard's leather jacket and pulled him close for a kiss.

"Nice kiss but we need to talk," Leonard said backing away a bit. Penny looked at him.

"Macho threads getting to you?"

"Well they do make me feel a bit taller and braver but no," he replied. "We need to talk about why you wanted to go through all of this. You said you were bored. Do we have a problem?"

"Is that why you let Emily dress you in this? Because you thought that would make me less bored?" Penny asked. Leonard shrugged.

"That and she got the clothes for free." Penny smiled.

"Honey I'm not bored with you. I was bored that night with the girls. I was just trying to do something you know like Raj did with the scavenger hunt. Shake things up."

"If you're sure," Leonard said grabbing her. "Tell me though do you like me like this?"

"Yes very sexy," she replied kissing him hard.

"How many guessed that leather jacket would lead to coitus?" Sheldon said walking up and raising his hands. Penny and Leonard broke their kiss and stared at the two couples.

"Really doesn't take much to lead us there," Penny replied. She smiled at Leonard and then put her head on his shoulder. She looked over to Amy and Sheldon and noticed something shiny on her finger. She motioned to Leonard to look.

"Buddy did you?"

"Yes he did and I said yes," Amy replied thrusting out her finger to show Leonard and Penny. Penny gave both a hug followed doing the same.

"This is fantastic. I can't believe he finally asked," Penny said.

"I can't believe she said yes," Leonard teased.

"Did her mother have her tested?" Howard asked.

"Ha, ha. You're all too funny," Sheldon replied.

"Who's too funny?" Raj said coming up with his arm around Emily.

"We're picking on Sheldon because he finally asked Amy to marry him," Leonard stated.

"That is awesome," Raj replied and gave Amy a quick hug.

"So everything fine with you two?" Penny asked looking at Raj and Emily.

"Yes, we worked it out. Thanks Penny," Raj said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey everyone come on and let's have some fun. Raj look – an elephant," Sheldon said pointing towards the left side of the parking lot. Everyone started to follow. Leonard slowly moved away from Penny as he listened to Howard talk about the Magic Castle and Penny waited for Emily.

"So you and Raj are okay then?" Penny said.

"Yes. Are you and Leonard?" Emily replied.

"Always will be. Nothing or no one will tear us apart. I hope you can remember that," Penny said and then walked walked away.

"Challenge accepted," Emily said in true _How I Met Your Mother_ fashion.

THE END


End file.
